


GTHB Soft Prompts

by CitrusCircus



Category: GTHB
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusCircus/pseuds/CitrusCircus
Summary: A collection of relaxing prompts ft my ocs. Feel free to request below, with general info + prompt.





	GTHB Soft Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> "You sit inbetween two large hills an hour before sunset.  
> As the sun begins to retreat behind the large hill over your right shoulder you find a feeling of safety and protection from the flickering light and warmth of the campfire coupled with the security from the large hill's to each side of you.  
> You feel safe."
> 
> Dawn x Sol

Coming Soon


End file.
